1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to internal combustion engines and more specifically it relates to a tangential driven rotary engine. The tangential driven rotary engine combines the best features of a piston engine with the best features of a rotary engine, so as to better operate a motor vehicle.
The first successful rotary engine was developed in 1956 by Felix Wankel of West Germany. The pistons are replaced by a three-cornered rotor that turns in an oval housing, providing three separate combustion chambers. The engine is lighter than a comparable piston engine, but difficulties with rotating seals are possible, fuel efficiency is poorer, and pollution problems are more likely.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous internal combustion engines have been provided in prior art that are adapted to burn fuel within enclosed spaces to move pistons in cylinders and turn crankshafts, so as to operate motor vehicles which will travel along roads. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.